nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taiyō no Eisei
That guy does not look very Japanese. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree. 77topaz (talk) 02:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I should probably re-state that nationality to specify, lived in Japan moved to Lovia, but not Japanese. Also, the article's section for MCCP is kept because he is head of the faction. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) If he was born in Europe, why does he have a Japanese name? 77topaz (talk) 04:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Possibly adopted at birth by a Japanese family. --Semyon 14:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get Europe? He was born in Hurbanova. HORTON11: • 15:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Topaz means he was born to european parents since he is European-Lovian. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 16:09, November 20, 2012 Not everyone born in a country is of that nationality, most of America is European. He is European in heritage, born in Lovia, then moved to Japan and back to Lovia. Just like I am Dutch, born in America, let's say I moved to Japan and back to America. It's the same idea. Also, right now the MCCP has to change it's name as it is a faction of CCPL, so it will now be known as MCCF of CCPL. (faction rather than party).--Quarantine Zone (talk) 19:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) You're Dutch too? :O Yes, but you don't change your name every time you move to a new country. The fact that he has a Japanese name means he has to have some sort of Japanese connection at birth, probably Japanese parents. --Semyon 22:37, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :He's not (though he could have Dutch ancestors). He goes to the same school as me in America. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm Dutch in heritage. Half-Dutch, Half mixed, born and live in America. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. This wiki attracts them like flies. :P Even though Libertas is inactive, they just keep coming. --Semyon 23:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::That doesn't count. :P Do you speak Dutch? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I'm dutch just like any other American who is Dutch. I'm Dutch by race. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, but that's not our definition here. You have to live or be from the Netherlands or northern Belgium. Besides, you said you're half-Dutch anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Then what does that make me? HORTON11: • 14:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Are you from the Netherlands/Northern Belgium? If not, do you speak Dutch and are from the Dutch ethnic group? If yes to either, you are Dutch to me and I think most on this wiki loosely agree on this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well from my mother's side they're from western Belgium, I believe. HORTON11: • 13:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, do you speak Dutch? And was your mother from Walloon or Flanders? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Not really just a couple of words (and a few Flemish ones too). And like I said: West Belgium (by the coast). HORTON11: • 14:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know, but West Belgium includes both parts of Walloon and Flanders, correct? So: Walloon or Flanders? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Flanders. From my Grandfather's side they are Dutch but from my grandmother Flemish-speaking (But Oos said that was a dialect of sorts). HORTON11: • 15:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then overall, I'd say Dutch enough to be considered Dutch. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Then that should also mean that QZ is also Dutch. HORTON11: • 20:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::(edc) I think with ethnicity it depends a lot on the individual's own perspective. Obviously I couldn't decide as of tomorrow to be Zulu, or even Welsh, but in Horton's case I think he could identify as American, Belgian, Flemish or Dutch (from most likely to least) or more than one. The Dutch link's a bit tenuous imo because it implies he comes from the Netherlands. Also, I seem to recall a passage on WP that said Flemish and Walloon were more 'language communities' than 'ethnicities' because individuals can apparently move between them just by learning the other language. If that's true, Horton arguably isn't Flemish either, because his French is better than his Dutch. --Semyon 20:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::QZ would not be considered Dutch because he doesn't speak Dutch and is only half Dutch ethnically and hasn't lived there. Horton, I think I misunderstood you: do you speak Dutch (or Flemish)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::'Not really just a couple of words.' :P --Semyon 20:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm only half Belgian, and you couldn't say I speak Dutch or Flemish well. The only one I know well is French and because of reasons in France. HORTON11: • 20:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Okay, then you're not Dutch anymore. :P There are waaaaay too many colons here, so I'm ready to end this conversation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Well I never was Dutch, only Belgian-American. HORTON11: • 20:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I think we should simply specify things better, e.g. I always have lived in America, and I was born in America; I speak English; my ethnicity is half Dutch and half-mixed. Eisei was born in Hurbanova; he lived in Japan, but moved back to Lovia; he speaks Japanese and English; his ethnicity is a quarter Japanese and a mix. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's true for the most part... I could just go with the adopted idea, or have him be a quarter Japanese... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Just read the discussion above... Wtf Dutchies... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You do realise the Greek letters on your logo spell "Taips" or "Taipsi", no "Taiyo"? 77topaz (talk) 00:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :That is correct. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Correct as in I'm correct or the image is correct? :P 77topaz (talk) 01:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not specifically Greek actually. It's symbol font, which happens to have a lot of Greek in it... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::That is true. :) I understand the general effect you're going for, but it's rather confusing that the reader is meant to interpret the psi as a English letter and then later on read the nu and sigma as their actual Greek pronunciation. I have made an alternative version that avoids these problems that you may use, should you find it to your liking. :P --Semyon 08:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see what you're saying, although I might have to move the "no Eisei" back over the o, because the o has to have a line over it. Haha, I see that you used that atomic symbol from google images rather than the RMF Logo. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Birth name Assuming your European-Lovia parents had no special interest in Japan or for some vague reason possessed a Japanese surname, what is your official birth name? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He's cuter IRL though :'( --OuWTB 07:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC)